Zoltrin
PC (Active?) Description Zoltrin is tall even for half-orc standards, a strong build with light green skin makes him hard to miss in a crowd. He where's what would be akin to rags except for his dashing leather boots. A short kept Mohawk and five o'clock shadow are accented by the lethal green eyes and nubby tusks. Bear paws tattoos in black ink are visible upon his hands that have a Celtic design to it. In Combat Zoltrin comes alive with fierce attacks and lethal damage, choosing to rush after the enemy and take the brunt of the damage as opposed to working a defensive line. In casual situations Zoltrin is the complete opposite. He prefers to be quite and listen to others, partly because he does not see himself as smart as the others, and partly because he feels that his actions speak louder then his words. Personality Zoltrin is a complicated half-orc with conflicting beliefs. He was raised by Orcs, but later in his life raised by elves. The Orcish War fury and the Druidic calm are always battling within his mind. sometimes it leads him to do stupid things, like rushing into battle without a plan. But also give him perspective that not many can claim. He understands he is hard to put down and uses that as a little bit of assurance to most people in the party when things are looking grim, however he understands that death does not always come in a combative form and treats the mages of the community with respect. Some say Zoltrin is intense, but that is because they only see is battle side, if you take a moment to learn about what he does when death is not knocking on snakes bends door some akin him to a big brown bear. Known History Zoltrin was born in the Iron Spear Clan, raised to fight alongside his brothers. when he was a little over ten years old he got lost on a raiding party and found himself in the company of druids. they raised him and taught him a new view on life. Life was good until Zoltrin fought with one of the circles apprentices and broke his leg. Zoltrin was exiled from the Druid circle and spent the better part of a year out in the woods alone. Later after joining Snakes Bend, Zoltrin had fought his Cousin Jourm in battle for the town and sees some of the wrong his clan had done be put to right. Known Affiliations Zoltrin works for Arandur, and is close friends with Feyre and Seth. Sometimes Zoltrin helps train the barbarians in Percivals army and helps Piker with wood chopping whenever he can. Trivia # Zoltrin has a wolf pup named Uller after the Norse God of Hunting. # Zoltrin's original concept was based off of Kratos in the God of War 4 Video Game. # The name Zoltrin was actually taken from the dwarf companion of Geralt of Riva from the Witcher franchise because it was remember-able and fun to say. # Zoltrin trains by slapping two steaks of meat together all through the night looking like a monkey playing the symbols. Category:People